DE 44 15 467 C1 discloses a safety device for vehicles having a vehicle seat, which is moveably arranged relative to the superstructure and which in the case of an impact is forcibly moved pyrotechnically against an impact direction. A retractor, damping element and a steel cable elasticity are matched to one another so that a subsequent movement in impact direction is decelerated as gently as possible.